1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a unitary rocket nozzle and igniter housing for use in a rocket motor apparatus adapted to tow a load by means of a tow line fastened to the rear end of the rocket motor adjacent its nozzles.
2. Background of the Invention
An important feature of the unitary nozzle and igniter housing is that it allows the fabrication of a rocket motor casing and housing as separate items capable of assembly in the field. This has the advantage of permitting each unit to be shipped as separate complete items with the rocket nozzle housing, containing the igniter mechanism and the rocket casing containing the propellant. The two units can easily be assembled under field conditions with a minimum of know-how on the part of installation and maintenance personnel and with a minimum amount of tools. The housing and casing configuration permits a design that is inexpensive to fabricate in large or small quantities and which allows the interchanging of parts between rocket motors.
Due to the need in recent years for lighter, simpler and more effective rocket motors for providing a variety of tasks, for example carrying a line, towing a load or extracting a crew member to a safe distance from a disabled aircraft, it has been necessary to provide rocket motor apparatus that can be easily assembled and shipped under all types of environmental conditions.
Prior art techniques usually require the rocket motor to be assembled completely at the factory where fabricaed. This has led to the development of safing techniques to prevent the rocket motor from igniting during shipment and handling. Some of the safing techniques required have increased the complexity of the rocket motor structure and added to its overall weight.
The present unique nozzle housing structure is easily removable from the casing for inspection, assembly or maintenance. This overcomes the inherent disadvantages of a completely assembled rocket motor and permits the use of a small, simple lightweight rocket motor in line carrying or aircrew escape system apparatus.